Circle Song Fic
by LoveInTheFormOfPain
Summary: Song fic to the song Circle by Flyleaf. One way to really enjoy the fic is to find and listen to the song while reading. I own nothing. Redone!


Circle

By LoveInTheFormOfPain

_Prologue_

Fabian's P.O.V

It was a pretty normal day, sometime about noon in the Anubis house. Victor and Trudy went to talk to Mr. Sweet about something, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie went to pull pranks on some of the younger students, and Mara, Patricia, Joy, and Amber went shopping. The house was pretty much empty, except for Nina and me. There were so many things we could do.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Nina yelled.

But fighting wasn't one of the things I had wanted to do. It was Joy…again. She kissed me and Nina saw it. We're dating, well kinda. It's complicated. But Joy still got underneath her skin, it didn't matter what she did. Especially if it was with me.

"You don't think I tried? You honestly think that I didn't try to stop her from kissing me when she knows about us?" I said.

"It doesn't matter to her! You tell her something, but she only listens to the parts she wants to hear. Like if you told her 'Joy, stay away from me, I love Nina and not you,' She would hear 'Joy, I love you.' She's obsessed with you!" Nina threw a pillow at me, but I caught it before it me.

"And that's my fault?"

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the noise of the door slamming.

"Leave me alone." Nina said before stomping upstairs.

But before she could move, gunshots rang through the air and Rufus ran into the room.

"No one move!" He shouted. Nina and I froze as he walked towards them.

"Chosen One, other guy. Very nice to see you again."

_Other _guy_?_

"Rufus, if this about the cup of ankh, that was last year, give it up." Nina said. Rufus smiled wickedly.

"This is about more than that, Chosen One." In a swift motion, he had Nina in his arms with the gun pointed at her head.

"Wait."

Rufus and Nina had their eyes locked on me.

"Have me take her place, kill me but leave her alone."

Nina had tears streaming down her face, but Rufus started laughing.

"I'm completely serious."

Rufus looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Please, why would you take her place?" Rufus asked.

I looked directly at Nina and said, "Because I love her more than my own life."

Nina stood completely still. Rufus looked at him once more before shoving Nina on the ground and grabbing me.

"Fabian no!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, get away from here. Get Mick, Amber, Eddie, I don't care. Get help."

She turned around and ran out the door. Even though she was probably far enough away, she could probably here the gunshot.

Nina's P.O.V

_**Circle encircles the earth  
Chance and choice break his heart**_

The funeral was short, but it seemed like forever. I'd been crying even before the minister had even started talking. He was gone.

_**His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared**_  
_**His beautiful arm  
Is bloody and cut off  
His heart ripped out to show me he loved me  
But I would not believe him  
He did all that he could  
I still would not believe him**_**  
**

My best friend, my boyfriend, the one who gave his life to show me he loved me. Even though when I first met him the connection was made instantly, because of what happened to my parents, I never truly believed he loved me. Now I'm sure.

_**I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
Left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
**_

I couldn't bear it when his casket was being lowered into the ground. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from it. The scene I had seen twice before, and now a third time.

_**No man shows greater love  
Than when a man  
Lays down his life  
For his beloved**_**  
**

Fabian's words still rang in my ears.

"_Please, why would you take her place?" _

"_Because I love her more than my own life."_

Something Gran had told me when I was a child was ' True love is giving your life for the person you love. That kind of love is very rare.' Fabian knew what he was doing, sacrificing himself for me even after I had yelled at him about Joy, out of jealousy.

_**I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
Left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
**_

"You know I blame you for this right?" Joy said to me for the millionth time today. Instead yelling at her, I nodded and walked away.

_**Here I'm alive  
And I don't have the right  
He gave me the right  
Costing him his life**_**  
**_**New mercies in the morning  
**_

After everyone had left, I snuck back to Fabian's grave. Without giving it any second thought, I got down on my hands and knees and started to dig up the grave. I didn't stop until I hit the coffin. I opened it and saw my hero's face. I kissed his forehead and smiled at his beautiful face.

_**I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this heart  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight  
**_

As tears streamed down my face, I kissed his lips. There cold, like the rest of his body, but I didn't care. The last time I would ever kiss him and he was dead.

_**I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this heart  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight Come back to my life**_

I didn't realize I'd been there until the sun started to rise. I looked at him one more time and whispered 'Please come back to my life.' I didn't rebury the coffin, even though I should've. As I left, I turned to look at the grave. But then I saw Fabian standing in the coffin, brushing the dirt off him. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and smiled. I ran towards him and wrapped myself in his embrace. My hands cupped his face while he kissed me.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess true love triumphs everything. Even death." He smiled.

"You know, there were times I didn't know if your love was true, but now I'm sure."

"Even with Joy?"

"Screw her."

Fabian laughed and stepped out of the coffin.

_**I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight**_

"There was doubt?"

"Key word- was."


End file.
